Dangerously In Love
by iChocolateCandi
Summary: If only they told each other sooner then they would finally be together. But now, living in a friendship of lies, he is with someone else that absoutely hates her it's possible they will never be together. But is that true? Maybe. Maria/Randy/Candice
1. I'm In Love With You

**A/N: Okay This is my first chapter on Dangerously In Love. It involves one of my favorite couples and other stuff. Haha well anyway I'm not going keep wasting your time when you could be reading the story! ENJOY!!**

This chapter is based on the song _Dangerously In Love_ by Beyonce Knowles.

* * *

Maria got ready for her match in the women's locker room. She practiced, stretched a little, and fixed her hair. Maria's moto is _"When you're kicking someone's ass, you might as well look hot doing it." _

She was going to be a surprise opponent for The Miz and Layla and the surprise partner for the one and only, and the love of her life, the Legend Killer, Randy Orton. Maria and Randy have been best friends since day one. Since then, Maria has been in love with him. But the only thing that is keeping her away from him, is the only diva that hates her and Randy being friends and the only diva that actually hates Maria.

That diva is Randy's girlfriend, Candice Michelle.

"Hey Ria. You ready for your match yet?" Maria was starttled but she finally realized that it was her best friend Mickie.

"Yeah I'm ready. I'm actually excited about this. I mean to hear the roar of the crowd and to see the look on Randy's face." said an excited Maria.

"Yeah that's pretty much all you care about. Seeing Randy's face." Mickie said with a smile.

"A little." Maria said with a laugh.

Mickie smiled. She always had confidence in her friend. She thought Randy and Maria made a perfect couple since they were best friends and they trusted each other with everything. Perfect combination huh?

"Yeah well you have to go soon. Your match is next. And hey, maybe some sparks will fly between you and Randy." said Mickie.

Maria smiled at her best friend. "Yeah maybe." Maria grab her jacket, hugged Mickie and walked out of the locker room. She was ready to have some fun by Randy's side. She wanted it to be a perfect fight.

**x------x------x------x------x------x**

"This is a Mixed Tag Team Match, schdeuled for one fall."annouced Lillian. It was time for the match. The crowd was waiting and they were excited.

First to come out was Miz and Layla.

"On the way to the ring, the tag team of Layla and The Miz." said Lillian

The crowd booed them as they walked down the isle. Miz jumped onto the side of the ring while Layla made her way to the other side and got on to the middle rope. She held up her leg and slipped her way in to the square ring. As soon as their music faded away, Randy Orton's song, "Voices", hit.

"And their opponent, from St. Louis, Missouri, weighting in a 245 pounds...Randy Orton!" said Lillian.

He was in between with the crowd. Half of the people booed him and the other half cheered for him. It didn't matter to him anyway. Being in the ring again was all he needed. After he was done showing off for the crowd, he got off the turnbuckel and waited for his surprise partner. Little did he know, it was Maria.

"And his tag team partner." The crowd became silent as Lillian Garcia annouced.

Then, after moments of slience, the crowd went wild when "With Legs Like That" started to play. The crowd was on their feet when they saw Maria come out and blew a kiss to everyone.

"From Chicago, Illinois...Maria!" Lillian annouced.

She was pumped and ready for action. She loved the crowd and they loved her. She looked at Randy and saw that he was surprised but happy at the same time. She slapped hands with the crowd as she went down the ramp. She got into the ring from the bottom rope. Maria got on the turnbuckel and showed off for the crowd. She waved her hands and got down. She went over to Randy and hugged him.

Randy, on the other hand, was happy his partner was Maria and not his girlfriend. Like Maria, he was in love with her as well. Even though he was dating Candice, his feelings for Maria didn't go away. He didn't want them to go away.

The bell rung and the match started off with Randy and the Miz. The two superstars locked up and Miz got the upper hand. Randy struggled to get out of the hold but Miz made it tighter. Randy pucnhed Miz in the stomach a couple times and Miz finally let go. A right elbow met Miz's face. Another one and another one. Miz finally fought back with a kick to the stomach. He irish whipped Randy into the ropes and went for a clothes line but Randy ducked. Miz turned around then Randy drop kicked him in the face. Miz crawled over and tagged Layla. Randy looked at the crowd then Maria. He tagged her.

The crowd cheered for Maria and she got in the ring to face Layla. The divas were about to lock up but Layla kicked Maria. Layla punched Maria twice with a right elbow before sending her into the ropes. Instead of Layla clothes lining Maria, Maria ducked and clothes lined Layla. Maria went for the pin.

_1..._

_2..._

A kickout on two. Maria grabbed Layla by her hair and punched her with a right elbow. Just when Maria was about to deliever another right elbow, Layla grabbed Maria by her hair and slammed her down. She went for the pin.

_1..._

_2..._

A kickout. Layla ran over Miz and tagged him. Miz ran over to Randy and knocked him off the apron. He focused his attention on the helpless Maria, who was still on the ground holding her head in pain. When Maria finally realized what kind of trouble she's in, she had a look of fear on her face. When she tried to crawl away, the Miz grabbed her leg. Maria tried everything to get out of his grip but nothing worked. She kicked his knee instead. He was in too much pain, he let go of her leg. Maria ran away. Miz turned around and saw Randy. Before Miz could react, Randy delievered the RKO and covered for the pin.

_1..._

_2..._

_3..._

"And here's your winners, Maria and Randy Orton!." exclaimed Lillian.

Maria held up Randy's hand and pointed to him. They walked around the ring and held up each other's hands. They gave each other a good, long hug and smiled. Randy held the ropes apart and let Maria out. They held hands and walked backstage together.

**x------x------x------x------x------x**

Backstage, Randy and Maria were still smiling at each other and holding hands.

"Great job Randy. That was a great match." said Maria.

"You did good yourself as well. Maria, your a great wrestler." said Randy with a smile.

"Aw thank you Randy. That means a lot coming from my best friend." said a smiling Maria.

"Anytime Ria." said Randy as he got a little closer to her.

That's when Randy's girlfriend, Candice, walked up to them with a jealous look on her face.

"Hey babe." Candice said as she kissed Randy.

"Hey Candi." said Randy.

"Maria." Candice gave Maria a glare.

"Candice." Maria returned a stare back at her.

"I saw your match Randy. You looked so sexy." said Candice with a sexy vioce.

"Thanks babe. You always look very hot." said a smiling Randy.

"Umm okay since you two are busy making google eyes at each other, I'm gonna go." said Maria. She hugged Randy and walked away.

**x------x------x------x------x------x**

Maria walked into her locker room where Mickie waited for her. She thought about Randy all day.

_What was I thinking? I could never have a chance. _

"He's too in love with Candice." Maria said to herself as she sat down. "I could never have a chance with him. Maybe it's might to be that we just stay friends and I should just hide my feelings for him." Mickie couldn't help but feel depressed for her friend. But she couldn't help but think about what Maria had just said. Neither could Maria. She didn't know if she was telling the truth or what she believed was true. She didn't want it to be the truth but maybe she was right after all.

Maria didn't didn't know what emotion to feel. Mad, sad, depressed, crying? She felt all four of them. She wanted Randy but what chance would she get with him? While Him and Candice are in love and would probably get married, Maria would just have to suck it up and at least pretend she's happy for them. But she didn't want to "pretend" to be happy, she didn't want to cry herself to sleep every night, and she certainly did not want to see Randy get married.

"Micks, what do you think?"

"Think about what?"

"If you think that Randy and Candice are so in love that they might get married?"

"Maria I can't answer that. I'm not a fortune teller."

"Yeah I know you're not. If they do get married, I guess I'm gonna have to suck it up and be happy."

"But?"

"But I don't want to be happy for them, I don't want to cry myself to sleep every night, and I certainly do not want to see him marrying that evil bitch!"

"Evil bitch? Last time you said she was a evil snake bitch."

"Does it matter?"

"Sorry just trying to lighten the mood."

Maria sighed. She knew that her friend was just trying to make her at least feel a little better than she already was. "It's okay Micks. I see you're just trying to crack a joke and trying to make me feel better." Mickie smiled and Maria smiled back. "At least someone cares about how I feel. I'm grateful for that too." Maria hugged Mickie.

"Anytime Ria. You know I'm always here for you. Through thick and thin." Mickie wanted to do their little chant they had made up when they first met.

Maria smiled. She knew where Mickie was going with this. "Through happiness and sadness."

"Together forever. No matter what the madness." They said together and started laughing.

"Okay and before I go, I wanted to tell you that I'm having a party/sleepover for guys and girls. And before you ask, no Candice will not be there." Mickie smiled. Maria had a surprised look on her face. Mickie had somehow read Maria's mind. She laughed. They hugged once more then Mickie left the locker room. Maria kept thinking about Randy once again. She needed to just get the feelings away from her. Just for one night. Just until the party is over the next day. But what do you expect?

She was in love with Randy, but he didn't love her at all. Little did she know, that was a total lie.

* * *

**A/N: Okay my first chapter. I hope you like it. So Randy and Maria are in love with each other and neither of them now it. And Candice hates Maria? Who could hate Maria. Well tell me what you think and I'll update soon. Please do the following:**

_**1. Favorite**_

_**2. Review**_

_**3. Subscribe**_

**Thank you!! ^_^**

_Next Chapter: Mickie has a party/sleepover for guys and girls. _


	2. I Can't Move On

That same night, Maria was at her house packing all the things she needed before leaving to go to Mickie's party/sleepover and at the same time, talking to Mickie on her phone. She was not thinking of Randy or her feelings for him either. But she couldn't help but to wonder and ask Mickie a couple of questions that only Mickie could answer.

"What if I see Randy? I don't want the feelings there. Not tonight." Maria complained.

_"Maria_..." Mickie was cut off by Maria still babbling on.

"What if he tells Candice and brings her along with him? Oh my god, if I see that bitch, I'm gonna rip her mouth off and shove it down the toliet!" yelled Maria.

_"Okay first of all, he's not going to bring Candice, second of all, OW! That was my ear Maria. You didn't have to yell."_

Maria giggled. She loved how her friends react to everything she does. Especially Mickie's reaction. She was the funniest. That's why Mickie and her are best friends. They loved to make each other laugh.

"Sorry Micks. I didn't mean to do that."

_"Yeah, it's okay Ria. So you will be here right?"_

"Of course I will. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

_"Great. Okay see you later boop."_

"Bye pyscho." Maria laughed

_"I'm not a..." _Maria had already hung up before Mickie could finish her sentence. She got her favorite pajamas and lingerie before leaving the house. Everytime at Mickie's sleepovers, the girls would always have a contest. Last time it was a bathing suit contest, but now it was a lingerie contest. The only thing different was that the guys would be there, starring at them.

Maria felt a little cautious, because Randy would be there looking at her. As much as she would like to show him her sexy side, it felt kind of weird to let your best guy friend looking at you in lingerie.

She set a side her feelings and packed her lingerie. She didn't care anymore about what they thought. She just wanted to have some fun with the contest and with her friends.

Maria walked out of her house and into her car. She couldn't wait any longer. She was so excited and she just couldn't hide it.

**x------x------x------x-----x-----x**

Randy was at home still packing. He was still trying to figure out where he had put that one special thing he was looking for. He wasn't really happy that it was a party/_sleepover_. He was siked for the party but sleepovers weren't really his thing. It wasn't any guy's thing. It was his first sleepover since he was 5.

He had finally found the thing he was looking for. It was a teddy bear that he got for Maria on her birthday. He never got the chance to give it to her because of Candice and his anniversary was on the same exact date. He thought this could be his chance to give it to her and maybe even tell her he loved her but yet again he was dating Candice. He liked Candice but he didn't love her.

He sighed but smiled at the same time. Seeing Maria's face when he gives this to her will be in his mind forever. He packed the bear and was ready to head out the door but he was stopped by the candy-coated diva.

"Hey, where are you going?" asked a curious Candice.

"I'm going to Micke's party/sleepover tonight." answered Randy.

"So you're not going to be home tonight?" asked the candy-coated diva.

"No. I'm sorry." said the Legend Killer.

"Well, I'll come with you." said Candice.

"No Candi. I don't think that's a good idea." said Randy

"Why not? Don't you want your girlfriend there?" asked a suspious Candice.

"No it's not like that. I mean Mickie didn't invite you and Maria is going to be there and it would be kind of rude just to bring you anyway." explained Randy.

As much as she wanted to fight back, she couldn't. Randy made some good points. Mickie didn't invite her because Mickie was Maria's best friend, it would be rude of him to just bring her without any notice and she certainly did not want to see Maria there at all. So she decided to let it go.

"Yeah you're right. I hope you have fun." said Candice with a fake smile.

"Thank you baby. I'll see you tomorrow." he said. He pressed his lips against hers before leaving.

**x------x------x-------x------x------x**

Maria had arrived at Mickie's house and was really not surprised to see that the place was packed. The music was blasting and people were talking out and inside. Just as she got out of her car, she saw Randy pull up in the driveway. They saw each other and smiled. Randy got out, walked over to Maria and hugged her.

"So I see you actually came here. I bet you're so excited about the sleepover." Maria joked.

Randy laughed. "Yeah I am. I can't wait to talk about boys and do each other's hair." Randy said sarcastically. "You know sleepovers aren't really my thing. But at least it's a party and I get to be with my best friend." said Randy with a smile Maria loved.

Maria was starting to blush and she could feel it. She turned her head around so Randy couldn't see that she blushed at his remark.

"Did I make you blush?" asked Randy.

"Yeah but just a little." answered Maria with her head still turned the other way.

Randy smiled. He turned her head to face him. He could see that she was a little embarassed. "Why are you always so embarassed? I think it's very cute when you blush." Randy said when a smile.

Maria blushed again. She couldn't help it. All the things he said about her were sweet and thoughtful. That's one of the reasons why she was in love with him so much.

"Thanks Randy." she hugged him. It felt really good to be in his arms. Maria couldn't really hug him as often as she liked to because of Candice. But now, now that Candice wasn't there, she could hug him all she wanted to and without any interupptions.

"No problem Ria. We should probably go inside now. It looks like it's about to rain." suggested Randy as he looked up at the sky. Just then, tiny rain drops started to fall. Randy grabbed Maria and ran inside. After they were inside, they saw that everyone was dancing. Randy looked at Maria and saw that she was kind of depressed by looking at everyone dancing as a couple.

Randy didn't dance much but for Maria, he would dance for her. He loved her so much that he would dance in front of the whole entire world just for her. He just wanted her to be happy. Maria was looking down. She didn't want to ask Randy to dance because she knew that he wasn't that into dancing. She walked away from him and sat down on the couch, watching everyone dance and have a good time.

She sighed and wrapped her arms around herself. That's when she saw an arm extend to her. Maria followed up the arm to see Randy's smiling face.

Maria smiled once more. "Um...what are you doing?" asked Maria.

"Oh wait, I almost forgot." said Randy still extending his arm and began to speak. "Maria, would you like to dance?"

Maria was shocked. Was she dreaming? Was actually Randy putting aside his thoughts about dancing and really asking her to dance? Maria didn't know what to say.

"You're asking me to dance? I thought you hated dancing." Maria said. She was curious but happy that Randy actually asked her.

"Yeah I do but my best friend is upset and the only thing that makes her feel better is to do want she wants. And right now, dancing is what she wants to do right now." Randy said with a smile.

Maria has been in many surprised but this one was the most shocking. Randy was putting aside his feelings for dancing and asking her to dance with him. He never asked Candice to dance but he's asking Maria to dance.

That was the one question on her mind. Why was he asking her to dance but he never asked Candice?

"Of course I will." Maria finally answered as she put her hand into his. Maria slowly got up as Randy lead her to the middle of the floor. They began dancing for a while. Randy wasn't really a bad dancer. Maria still didn't know why Randy didn't like to dance but he was good at it.

After moments of dancing, the song faded away. Just then,_ Rather Be With You _came on. It was slow-dance kind of song. Maria couldn't do it. She just looked around and saw everyone dancing with their boyfriends and girlfriends then looked at Randy. She went to go sit back down.

Randy grabbed her arm before she got even 2 inches away from him. "Where are you going?" asked Randy.

"I'm going to sit back down. It's a slow dance." asnwered Maria.

Randy pulled Maria back into his arms. "Doesn't mean we have to stop dancing. I'm just getting use to this." said a smiling Randy.

Maria smiled and agreed to continue dancing with him. Maria layed her head on his chest and placed her arms around his neck as Randy wrapped his arms around her waist. Maria saw Mickie was looking at them with a smile on her face.

_Having fun? _mouthed Mickie.

_Loads of fun. I love him but I can't tell him. Not just yet. _mouthed Maria back.

The song with over after a couple minutes. Everyone clapped and some people left because they couldn't stay as long as they wanted to. Mickie got on the couch and began to speak.

"Okay, it is now time to switch over to sleepover mode." the guys groaned and the girls cheered. "I need all the girls upstairs in my room to get ready for the contest. This time the contest is a lingerie contest." this time the guys cheered and the girls laughed. The girls went upstairs as the guys sit down on the couchs to watch. This was their favorite part of Mickie's parties. They always get to see the girls do something very sexy.

**x------x------x------x------x------x**

Almost every girl was dressed except for one redhead was looking down at her lingerie, which was in her lap and hasn't even been touched it yet. The girls were worried. Did Maria not want Randy to see her in that? Didn't Maria want to show him her sexy side? So many questions unanswered and such little time.

"Maria, are you okay?" asked Melina.

"Um yeah I'm fine." Maria still didn't look up.

"Come on Maria. What's wrong?" asked Mickie.

"Nothing is wrong. I'm fine girls, really." Maria lied.

"Maria how many times do I have to tell you? You can't lie to your friends." explained Ashley.

Maria knew Ashley was right. No matter how hard she tried, her friends would always figure her out. She finally gave up.

"Alright. I just don't want Randy to see me in my lingerie. I don't know what he will think about me." Maria asnwered honestly.

"Maria, he's not going to think anything bad about you." said Mickie.

"How do you know that?"

"Because you're his best friend. He would never do something like that." answered The Bella Twins.

"And we know it for sure." added Kelly.

"Yeah but I'm still not doing it." said Maria.

Her friends sighed. "Okay but when you want to we will be downstairs." Mickie began. "Okay girls we will be using our entrance themes and we can do whatever we want." finished Mickie and the girls went downstairs leaving Maria behind.

Was Maria really not going to do the contest? This was always her favorite part of the party. She didn't want Randy to see her because she was a little shy. She sighed and looked at her lingerie. She was in deep thought.

**x------x------x------x------x------x**

The guys were waiting for girls to finish up. They had nothing else to do, so they decided to just talk for a while.

"So Randy, when you are going to tell Maria?" asked John.

"Tell Maria what?" asked Dave who overheard John.

Randy looked at John and gave him a _thanks-a-lot_ look. "Nothing." answered Randy.

"No you gotta tell us." said Punk.

"And why should I? I believe that I don't have to do anything I don't want to do." Randy was starting to get a attitude.

"Yo chill Randy. Just tell them. They aren't going to tell anyone." suggested the Chain Gang soilder.

"Fine. But if any of you guys tell, I will kill you." Randy took a deep breath and began to speak. "Okay, I'm not going to tell Maria this anytime soon but I'm in love with her." The room was quiet. They looked at Randy like some kind of creeper.

"What?" asked The Legend Killer.

Just then the girls came downstairs wearing dresses over their lingerie. The guys were ready to see what the girls have under their dresses except one Legend Killer, who was looking for the Ditzy Diva. Surprisingly to Randy, she wasn't there.

"Where's Maria?" asked Randy.

"She decided she didn't want to do it" answered Melina.

The guys were ready and so was the girls. Mickie went first and took off her dress first. She was wearing a pink and blue bar with a little pink and blue mini, mini shirt. She danced to her theme. Then it was Melina. She removed her dress reveiling her lingerie. She was wearing a pink and orange bra and panties matching. She also danced to her theme and did her split at the end. The guys cheered and Melina smiled. The rest of the girls went and at the end the guys were about to judge when Maria's entrance was played. The looked and saw Maria coming down the stairs where her dress and removed it. She was wearing matching leather bra and panties. The guys eyes popped out as she blew a kiss to them. She danced as well and stood next to the girls.

The guys were ready to voted and wrote down the names. After they were done they held up the pieces of paper. And Maria won hands down. She had all 7 votes. She smiled and the girls went back upstairs.

**x------x------x------x------x------x**

Everyone had went to bed and were asleep. Maria was still awake in Mickie's bed. She couldn't sleep when she was in Mickie's bed with other people. She stared at the ceiling and sat up on the bed. Maria was happy that she won and got Randy vote as well but she didn't know why she couldn't sleep.

Then Maria got a text

_1 unread message.._

Maria knew exactly who it was. It was the only person who would be awake to text her.

_message from: Randy Orton_

Maria smiled and opened her inbox and read.

_Hey you awake?_

Maria texted him back. "Yeah I am."

_Come downstairs_

"Okay I'll be there in a mintue."

Maria quietly got up from the bed and tried to avoided stepping on her friends and waking them up. She finally got out of Mickie's room and walked downstairs. She saw Randy sitting on the couch. He saw her and smiled. Maria smiled as well.

"You're still wearing your lingerie?" whispered a question to Maria.

"Yeah. I didn't feel like changing." whispered Maria as she laughed quietly.

"Oh. You look very hot in that." Randy smiled and saw Maria blush. He guessed he should change the subject. "So how come my best friend couldn't sleep?" whispered Randy.

"I don't know. I can't sleep when I sleep with over people." Maria whispered back.

"Oh. Well I got something for you." whispered Randy as he got something out of his bag.

"Really? You didn't have to get me anything." Maria whispered.

"It was for your birthday but I didn't get a chance to give it to you." Randy whispered and gave her the teddy bear.

"Oh my gosh Randy! This is the nicest thing you gave me." she whispered and hugged him. She closed her eyes and dozed off. Randy took notice of this and carried her to his bed. He couldn't take her upstairs becuase he was making enough noise as it was. He layed her in the bed and layed next to her. He tried to stay away from her and touching her would be bad. He kissed her lips softly. As soft as possible so she wouldn't wake up. He smiled and went to sleep.

Little did he know, she was still awake and felt the kiss and she smiled as well. But they would both have many problems to deal with in the morning if their friends find them in the same bed together.

* * *

**A/N: Oh this is getting good. Randy kissed Maria and she knew it! I like this chapter. I will update as soon as possible. Thanks for reading. Please do the following:**

**_1. Read  
2. Review  
3. Subscribe  
4. Favorite_**

_Next Chapter: Mickie and John find Maria and Randy in the same bed and start questioning them._


	3. Whatever Will Be, Will Be

Early in the morning, Maria was the first one to wake up. She found herself in Randy's arms and facing his direction. She couldn't believe he kissed her last night. Did this mean he likes her after all? Does he even love Candice? So many question ran through her head and the fact that they were still unanswered made her a little upset.

_Maybe he drank too much. The tequila finally kicked in and he probably kissed the first person he saw. Which was me. _

Maria thoughts were beating her down. She knew that Randy couldn't possibly be in love with his best friend. She would be heartbroken if it was true and she knew. But it was only the first part of her heartbreak and more was yet to come along with that.

Maria noticed that Randy's eyes were starting to open. She knew she wouldn't get a full explaination for what last night but she could at least try.

Randy opened his eyes and saw that Maria was already awake. Her green eyes just staring into his blue eyes with no emotion. He knew he had to explain but what was he suppose to say? 'Sorry I put you in the bed and slept with you?'. No he couldn't say that. He began to hesitate.

"Um...hey." said Randy nervously.

"Hi." Maria said with still no emotion. There were moments of silence. They couldn't think of anything to say. What were they suppose to say? They just looked at each other. No one spoke and no one made a move. Just then, Randy got out of the bed and stood there.

"Look I'm sorry for putting you in the bed with me. I know you're probably upset but I couldn't bring you up stairs because I was making enough noise as it was. I understand if you don't forgive me. I just wanted you to know." explained Randy. He didn't want to mention the kiss.

Maria waited until he would say something about the kiss. She figured he wouldn't mention. So she would just forget about it and just accept the apology.

"Okay Randy. I forgive you but you really didn't need to apologize." Maria said.

Randy was confused at this moment. He didn't have to apologize to her. Something was up or ,knowing Maria, she wanted something.

"I didn't?"

"Nope. It was okay."

He was really confused at this point. "I thought you would be mad or upset or something." explained the Legend Killer.

Maria smiled. "Well I'm not mad or upset or something." Maria giggled at her remark. "It was actually the best sleep I have gotten in months."

Randy smiled. He got back in the bed and just smiled at her. Maria smiled at him as well. They both just layed there smiling. Maria thought this would be a perfect day to tell him and since it was Friday, he would be there since Candice is on Smackdown.

Yet how was she going to start out? Was she really even going to tell him? She needed a lot to think about.

"So...what is it that you want?" Randy asked.

"What are you talking about?" asked a confused Maria.

"You just forgave me, just like that and you said I didn't have to apologize. I figured there was something up or you wanted something, so what is it?" explained Randy.

Maria started to hesitate. She couldn't tell him the true anytime soon. What was he going to think of her? She decided to chicken out instead of telling him. At least it's better than nothing. Maria smiled.

"I did want something I had my eye on for a long time." Maria said.

"I knew it!" Maria giggled and Randy smiled. "So what is it?"

"Yo...I mean this really pretty necklace with a matching bracelet." Maria caught herself before saying Randy. Randy looked at her with happy face.

"You will have to show me it. Then I'll think about buying it for you." suggested Randy.

Maria smiled. Randy was proud of himself. He had found a way for Maria and him to finally hang out for once.

**x------x------x------x------x------x**

Mickie was already downstairs. She had woken up without her best friend by her side. She was looking for her when she ran into her boyfriend, John.

"What's the hurry babe?" asked John.

"I'm looking for Maria. I woke up and she wasn't in my bed with me." Mickie said.

"That's funny."

"What's so funny about about my friend being gone?"

"No not that. That's funny because Randy is gone too."

"Where could they be?" Mickie started hearing giggling. The giggle sounded familiar to her. It was Maria's giggle.

"Do you hear that?" asked Mickie, still listening to the giggles.

"Yeah I do." John answered. He followed the giggles to the guest room. "And I think I know where they are." Mickie wasn't so sure about this. She didn't know what went on in there and she really didn't want to find out but if her friend was in there, she wanted to make sure she was okay.

John and Mickie opened the door to find Randy and Maria in the bed together. Maria still had her lingerie on from yesterday and Randy was still dressed. Relief fell over Mickie as she saw that nothing was going on. But one question happened to hit her mind. Why was Randy and Maria in bed together? Mickie and John looked at each other and knew they were both thinking the same question and had to get some answers.

Maria looked over at the door and saw Mickie and John there. She quickly stood up and rushed out the door while Mickie followed. Leaving the guys confused, Mickie managed to grab Maria's arm and pull her into a near by bathroom. Maria sat down on the sink waiting for Mickie's annoying questions and statements.

"What was going on in there?" questioned the pyscho diva.

"Nothing happened Mickie." reassured the redhead.

"Maria." Mickie raised one eyebrow. She started to get annoying to Maria. This was really pissing Maria off that her own best friend didn't believe her one bit.

"Mickie, I'm serious. Nothing went on in there." Maria started to make her voice a little louder.

"Maria! I'm serious too. Tell me the damn truth." Mickie hissed.

Maria got off the sink and slapped Mickie. Mickie fell to the floor from the force of the slap. She didn't mean to hit Mickie but Maria couldn't control it any longer. Mickie looked up at her Maria, still holding her face. She was surprised the Maria actually hit her. For the very first time out of the ring. Mickie always believed Maria when she said something and it was always the truth. But she couldn't believe it this time.

"You hit me, Maria." Mickie spoke softly.

"I know I did. I didn't mean to hurt you but you started to piss me off when you didn't believe me." Maria kneeled down to her Mickie and hugged her. Surprisingly to Maria, Mickie hugged her as well. Mickie wasn't mad at her for slapping her.

"I'm dead serious, Mickie. Nothing went on in there. I would never lie to my best friend even if it met hurting someone else." Maria spoke with a soft conforting voice.

"So you were telling the truth. I'm sorry, Maria. I just didn't want to see the sight. I didn't want to believe it." Mickie began to tear up. Maria teared up as well. The girls sat on the floor just crying. Maria had to tell the one thing that she was keeping from Mickie. And that was the kiss.

**x------x------x------x------x------x**

John looked at Randy. He couldn't believe what he just saw. Randy finally got out of bed and stood there. He looked at his friend and saw that John looked furious at him.

"What?" Randy finally spoke first.

"You're going to ask me what when I just saw you with Maria?" John spoke triumphantly.

"It's not what you think..." Randy was cut off by John.

"No, I should be the one talking right now and you need to listen. What the hell went on in here?" asked a furious Cena.

"I'm trying to tell you that nothing happened." Randy was starting to get a little pissed himself. "I just kissed her." Randy said under his breath.

"Excuse me? You did what now?" John knew what was coming so he decided to close the door.

"Nothing." Randy answered softly.

John walked over to Randy and put his hand on Randy's shoulder. "Come on man. You can tell me."

Randy looked at John and smiled. He knew he could trust John with anything. "Okay. You know how I'm in love with Maria and I'm dating Candice?"

"Yeah. What's up with that anyway?"

"I don't know, that's what I'm trying to figure out but anyway last night, I kissed her."

John was stunned. "The Legend Killer say what now?!"

Randy covered John's mouth to make sure no one heard him. He released his grip from John's mouth. "Not too loud. I kissed her when she was asleep."

"So you went upstairs into Mickie's room and kissed Maria?"

"No. Let me tell you what happened. Last night while everyone was asleep, I decided to text Maria and see if she was asleep. I got her text back and told her to come downstairs and well she did..." John interuppted Randy's story.

"And that's when you kissed her."

"No. That's not it. We talked and I gave her the bear I got for her on her birthday. She hugged me..." At this point John was getting annoying with his interupptions.

"And that's when you..." Randy interuppted John at this moment.

"Interuppt me again and I swear I'm going to slap you silly."

"Fine continue."

Randy was relieved. "Thank you. She hugged me and she must have drozed off because she was tired. I picked her up and carried her to the guestroom because I was making enough noise as it was so I couldn't take her back upstairs. I layed her down and told myself that I couldn't be near her or even touch her but I couldn't resist." Randy stopped at this point to hear John say what he said for the last two times. Randy looked at John.

"Well?" asked Randy waiting.

"Well what? Oh wait I remember." John cleared his throat. "And that's when you kissed her."

"Yes. That's when I kissed her. I did it as soft as possible and I fell asleep in the same bed. This morning I woke up and I could feel that my arm was around Maria's body and I looked up and saw that Maria was already awake." Randy finished up the story. "I don't know what to do anymore John. I'm in love with Maria but I love Candice as well. My mind says Candice and my heart says Maria. Help me here!" Randy fell back on the bed and covered his face with his hands.

John was thinking for his friend. He couldn't come up with anything. "I suggest you forget about the feelings for Maria."

Randy sat up. He looked at John with confusion. "What?"

"Look, Randy, you're with Candice and suppose to focus on that right now. Those feelings will eventually go away." John confessed. He wasn't really sure if it was know but it was worth a try.

"I'll leave you alone to think." John left the room to leave Randy in his thoughts.

Randy started to think if John was right. Randy had many chances to tell Maria he loved her but he kept chickening out. Then he met Candice. One of the best times of his life.

**_xxFlashbackxx_**

_Randy was looking for Maria because he was finally ready to telling her he loved her. Walking through the halls of WWE's Monday Night RAW, he thought he found her locker room. Randy hasn't really been in her locker room because she always comes to his. He opened the door to find a beautiful brunette._

_The girl was just finishing getting dressed after her match with Beth Phoenix. She turned around to see Randy just staring at her with his mouth wide open. She thought he looked sweet, kind and very hot as well. She smiled._

_Randy finally realized that she was looking at him and he was drooling. He wiped his mouth and smiled that sexy smile every girl loved._

_"Hi." Randy finally got the words to speak._

_"Hey." said the brunette._

_"I'm Randy Orton. I don't believe I've seen you around here." Randy walked over to her and picked up her hand. He kissed it softly. The brunette was blushing. "What's your name?"_

_"I'm Candice. I was just drafted here from Smackdown." answered Candice with a smile._

_"I love that name. So why don't I take you out tonight. How does that sound, Candice?" replied Randy with a smile._

_"That sounds great. I'll see you tonight." Candice said before walking towards the door. "And by the way, you look very sexy." Candice blew a kiss to him and winked. She walked out the door leaving the Legend Killer with a very proud smile. He was really happy that he forgot all at Maria until he saw her in the door way._

_"Hey Randy. You wanted to tell me something?" Maria hoped he would say he loved her as well but that was not the case._

_"Oh yeah. Nevermind, I have a date with a beautiful woman." Those last words crushed Maria. She started to cry but she tried to hide it. All she could do was pretend to be happy._

_"Oh...that's uh great." Maria started to studder on her words._

_"Thanks Ria. You're the best friend a guy could have." Randy hugged Maria and ran out the door. Maria let her tears out. She went home crying and when she got home, she cried herself to sleep._

**_xxEnd Flashbackxx_**

But he wasn't really sure if he could do it. Randy would have to try.

**x------x------x------x------x------x**

On Smackdown, Maria looked for Randy all over the place. She looked in the guys's locker room but no Randy there. She looked by the vending machinces but still no Randy. She decided to call Mickie and see she found him anywhere.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey Micks. Have you seen Randy anywhere?" asked the redhead diva.

_"Yeah. I think he's in the girls's locker room." _

"Okay thanks Micks. Bye"

_"Anytime Ria. Bye."_ Maria hung up the phone. She raced down the hall to the divas's locker room. She stood at the door. She was ready to tell Randy she loved him with all of her heart. She was about to enter when she heard voices in there. She decided to listen.

It was Candice and Randy's voices.

"Randy, I don't feel like you love me anymore." Candice confessed.

"What are you talking about Candi?" Randy was confused.

"You never show that you love me, you don't do anything to show me you love me. Hell, you don't even say you love me!" Candice was starting to get irritated.

"Babe, I do love you. I love you with my heart and spirit. I don't know where I would find a girl like you. I will do anything and everything for you and just you. I'm in love with you Candice." Randy held her in his arms.

Candice looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Really? You mean it?"

"Of course I mean it. I was being a idiot lately and I'm sorry for that." Randy pressed his lips against her's.

That whole conversation was all Maria needed to hear. She had tears falling down her face and they were coming down hard. She slid down the wall and wrapped her arms around herself. She couldn't believe what she just heard. She wished it wasn't true but she knew that wasn't going to happen.

One guy came up to Maria and sat down with her.

"Hey Maria. Are you okay?"

Maria looked up and saw that it was Cody Rhodes. One of the guys she could trust.

"No I'm not okay, Cody. I just really need at friend right now." Maria layed her head on his shoudler. He wrapped his arms around her and let her continue to cry. Cody felt bad for Maria. She needed a friend and he was there for her.

"It's going to be okay Ria. I might not be your closest friend but I'm here for you." Cody said as Maria tried to stop crying.

"Thanks Cody. I'm going to go to Mickie now. I'll see you later." Maria said beofre she hugged Cody and run away still crying.

**x------x------x------x------x------x**

Mickie heard a knock on her door. She opened it to see Maria crying.

"Mickie!" Maria cried before hugging her friend. Mickie lead Maria to the couch and sat down with Maria's head on her lap. Mari soaked Mickie pants but Mickie didn't care. Her friend was in pain and that was all she cared about.

Maria told her the whole story but she had to stop a couple times to blow her nose and wipe her eyes.

"I'm really sorry, Maria. I wish I was there." Mickie tried to confort her.

"Mickie, I was finally ready. I wasn't going to chicken out, I wasn't going to run away, and I wasn't going to find an excuse to leave him there. I was really going to tell him." Maria asnwered while wiping her eyes from the tears. Her vision was starting to get blurry because there were so many tears in her eyes.

"Maria, I understand..." Mickie was cut of by Maria.

"No Mickie, you don't understand. He kissed me last night!" Maria finally confessed.

Mickie froze as she heard those words come out of Maria's mouth. Randy had a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

**A/N: Okay that's the third chapter. Maria finally told Mickie that Randy kissed her. What will Mickie say? What will Randy say? This is, I think, my favorite chapter. I hope you guys liked it. Special thanks to, _WWEFan1990, xXRiaHardyOrton, xxfanficloverxx, HARLEY1524, hardyrhodescenasfan1, and iluvmycena. _This story was dedicated to you guys! Please do the following:**

_**1. Read  
2. Review  
3. Favorite  
4. Subscribe**_

_Next Chapter: Mickie comfronts Randy and John. Maria tries to get rid of her feelings for Randy by going out with the one guy she could actually trust in the time of need. _


	4. I've Become So Numb

Maria was still asleep in Mickie's bed. She didn't want Maria to try anything when she went home so she decided to let Maria stay there. But Mickie couldn't help but to think about what Maria said the other day.

_He kissed me last night..._

_He kissed me last night..._

_He kissed me last night..._

Those five words ran around in her head. Why would Randy kiss Maria? What was going on with him? Micke needed answers right away and she knew exactly who to get them from. She decided to call him and get them to come over to have a very long and truthful desicison.

_"Hello?"_

"John, I need you to come over and bring Randy. We are going to have a desicison"

_"Okay but why?"_

"Bye babe." Mickie hung up before answering his question. She had to get Maria out because she knew there was going to be a secret that was going to be told. She went upstairs into her room. She shook Maria a little. Maria waved her arms in a signal to give her five more minutes. Mickie smiled.

"Come on Maria. Time to go home." Mickie spoke softly.

Maria started to open her eyes. She got up, yawned, and stretched. She turned around and looked at Mickie

"Maybe you're right. Thanks for letting me stay here, Micks" Maria hugged Mickie. She took a shower and got dressed. Her and Mickie said their goodbyes and Maria left. Mickie was a little relieved that Maria was gone. One problem taken care of, the next one was on their way to her home.

**x------x------x------x------x------x**

John drove other to Randy's place. He was still wondering what Mickie had to say to both him and Randy. He knew it was something serious because Mickie never invites Randy over for no reason.

John pulled up into Randy's driveway. He got out of the car and walked up to Randy's porch. He rang the door bell to see the defining beauty open it.

"Hey John." greeted Candice.

"Hey Candice. Is Randy home?" asked John.

"Yeah he is home. I'll get him for you." Candice closed the door slightly and ran up the stairs. John waited patiently for Randy to up the door. He was in a hurry to see what Mickie had to say.

After mintues of waiting, Randy finally opened the door to see John waiting.

"What's up man?" asked Randy.

"Come on. Mickie wants us at her house to have a "desicion" with us." explained John.

Randy was confused. "Mickie wants _us_ at her house? Mickie never invites me over there. You know she's not really fond of me." Randy said.

John knew this was true. Mickie really didn't like Randy all that much. She would try to be nice but it would always end up as a threat or insult. John looked at Randy and might have figured out what Mickie wanted to talk about. Randy knew that this desicion had to do with something about Maria.

Randy sighed. "Fine let's go." Randy got his jacket. "Bye Candi. I'll be back later." he said before he kissed her then left with John.

They both got in the car and drove to Mickie's house. Randy though about Maria the whole way. He remembers the time when he first found out he was in love with her before he met Candice.

**_xxFlashBackxx_**

_Maria and Randy were at the park. They usually got there every friday afternoon to watch the sunset. It was their anniversary for being best friends for so long._

_Randy decided to do something special for his best friend and the park was the perfect place for her favorite time of the day. _

_Watching the sun set into the distance, Maria decided to have a nice talk with Randy._

_"Isn't it beautiful?" asked Maria still starring at the sunset._

_"It is really nice." answered Randy. He put his arm around Maria and smiled at her._

_Maria looked at Randy and smiled as well. Their eyes were locked on each other. They both leaned in but Maria pull away and tagged Randy._

_"Tag. Your it, Randy!" she exclaimed and ran away, laughing. Randy smiled at her._

_"Hey!" Randy ran after her. He finally caught up to her and grabbed her. Randy playfully picked up Maria and placed her over his shoulder. Maria was laughing and scream._

_"Randy, put me down!" yelled Maria still laughing. _

_"Not until you say I'm the hottest guy and the best kisser." Randy suggested._

_"Never and besides, I don't even know if you're a good kisser." exclaimed Maria._

_"Oh yeah. Well just say I'm the hottest guy you ever met." Randy demanded with a smile._

_"Fine! You're the hottest guy I ever met. Now put me down." _

_Randy thought about it for 5 seconds. "No, I'm going to keep you like this." Randy joked._

_Maria laughed. "Randy, if you keep me like this, I swear I will put that embarassing picture of you at Jeff and Matt's party on the internet." Maria threatened._

_Randy glared at Maria. She had beaten him fair and square. He put her down and decided they should go home._

_Maria and Randy were standing on Maria's front porch. They had a lot of fun together and would like to get some sleep._

_"You something Maria?" asked Randy._

_"What?" Maria asked._

_"They say that to end a perfect day is to end it with a perfect goodnight kiss." Randy suggested._

_Maria knew where he was going with this and she really did want to kiss him. "Randy, are you asking to kiss me?_

_"If I said yes would you be mad and would it ruin our friendship?" asked a curious Randy._

_Maria was in love with him and she wanted him to kiss her so badly. It might ruin their friendship but it may start something new. "I won't be mad and it won't ruin our friendship."_

_Randy smiled. They looked into each other's eyes again and leaned in once more until they heard sounds of giggles. Both Maria and Randy knew who it was. It was Melina, Mickie and Ashley spying on them once again._

_Maria giggled. "I guess I'm going go now. Bye Randy." said Maria as she walked into her house and blew a kiss to Randy. She closed the door._

_"Bye Maria." Randy finally realized it. After his friends saying it and him denining it, he finally realized he did love Maria. He thought about her everyday and always wanted to be with her. Randy walked back to his car and drove home with Maria on his mind._

**_xxEnd FlashBackxx_**

Randy thought that day everytime he goes to sleep, everytime he walked to that same park, everytime he was with Maria. He couldn't fight that he was in love with her. He just couldn't help for who he falls for. Forgetting his feelings for Maria was going to be a lot harder than Randy thought.

**x------x------x------x------x------x**

Maria was a little curious why Mickie wanted her out so soon. She wasn't going to figure it out anytime soon but she didn't want to either.

Maria went home and turned on her tv. But while watching tv, all she could think about was Randy. She couldn't believe that everything that had happened the night before was all a lie. He kissed her and she knew for sure that he was drunk.

But the thing is that Maria didn't want to believe he was drunk and kissed the first person he saw. All she wanted was for Randy to love her like she loves him. She wishes he never met Candice. She wished Candice didn't live with him. She wished that all was going her way and finally have the man she dreamed about for months now.

Maria's thoughts were interuppted by her phone going off. She looked at it and saw it was Cody Rhodes. She smiled and gladly answered it.

"Hello?" Maria said gladly

_"Hey Maria."_

"Hey Cody. What's up?"

_"Nothing really but I wanted to ask you something." _Cody started to sound a little nervous

"Sure, ask anyway."

_"Well I heard that the group is having a beach party and I wanted to ask you if you could be my date. So what do you say Maria?"_

Maria started to laugh a little. She loved it when Cody got really nervous because he kind of made a high pitch voice. "Of course I'll be your date Cody. It's really sweet of you to ask me."

_"Really? Thanks Maria. I'll pick up at seven?"_

"Seven is a perfect time. Bye Cody."

_"See you later Ria." _

Maria hung up and completely forgot about Randy. She was really happy to go to the beach party with Cody. He was one of the sweetest guys, Maria had ever met. She layed back on her couch and just thought about Cody. She was starting to get feelings for Cody. The feelings for Randy were finally go away this time.

Maria was really happy she met Cody.

**x------x------x------x------x------x**

Mickie paced around her living room waiting for Randy and John. She looked at the clock and then looked out the window. Still no John or Randy or both.

_Where the hell are they? _Mickie thought to herself until she heard a car pull up.

Mickie ran over to the door and opened it to see John and Randy get out of the car. She waved to them.

"Hey guys. Sit down please." Mickie greeted them and lead them to the couch.

"So what's this whole desicion thing about?" asked John.

"Well this is about Randy actually." Mickie asnwered.

"What about me?" asked Randy.

"Well Maria told me," Mickie took a big sigh. "you kissed her."

Both Randy and John were in shock. Maria really did feel the kiss. She was still awake. They looked at each other then at Mickie.

"She felt it?" Randy asked quietly.

"Yeah I guess she did. What happened anyway?" Mickie asked.

Randy looked at John. He sighed then looked at Mickie and told her the whole story. Mickie wasn't surprised Maria would see Randy in the middle of the night. But Mickie was surprised that Randy actually did kiss Maria in her sleep.

"Wow. Randy, can I ask you something?" asked Mickie.

"I think John should answer that because I'm pretty sure what the question is." Randy suggested.

"Okay. John, does Randy actually love Maria?" Mickie asked John.

John looked at Randy to make sure it was okay to tell her. Randy gave John the _go-ahead-tell-her _look. John began to speak.

"Yeah. It's true, but Mickie, you can't tell anyone. Not even Maria." John demanded.

"Okay I promise guys. Your secret is safe with me Randy." Mickie hugged Randy.

"Thanks Mickie. You're probably one of the only girls I can trust." Randy reassure. John and Randy got up and headed to the door. John kissed Mickie and Randy hugged her before leaving.

Mickie had to think. She couldn't tell Maria about Randy's secret feelings for her. But best friends aren't suppose to keep secrets from each other but this secret was really important. Maria couldn't know about this at all. It could ruin Maria's and Randy's friendship or Randy and Candice's relationship.

What was Mickie suppose to do? Both of Maria's and Randy's secrets were in her hands at the moment.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so Mickie finally found out Randy is in love with Maria. Now she knows both secrets. What will happen at the beach party? Uh-oh Maria is starting to get feelings for Cody. What will this do to Randy or Maria? I'm deicating this chapter to **_hardyrhodescenasfan1, iluvmycena, WWEFan1990, HARLEY1524, and XxJamiexNataliexEtherington. _**You guys rock for reading, reviewing and favoriting my story. Thanks for reading. I'll update soon. Please do the follow:**

**_1. Read  
2. Review  
3. Favorite  
4. Subscribe_**

_Next Chapter: At the beach party, Randy sees Maria and Cody together and later on Randy will see something he would never expect to see._


	5. Crash

While looking for her favorite blue and silver bikini, Maria couldn't help but to think about Cody. For the last five hours her mind has been on Cody. She had a ear to ear smile on her face and her eyes were looking around her room wishing he was there with her. She was glad that she could finally find someone that she could trust and she was glad that he wasn't taken by a woman she hated with her heart and soul.

Maria's thoughts were interuppted when she walked into her bedroom wall.

"Ouch." she said softly. Maria rubbed her forehead in pain when she saw that her phone was going off. Hoping it was Cody and went over to the desk with a smile.

Her smile soon turned into a regretful frown when she looked at the caller ID. It was the one person she really didn't want to talk to at the moment. That person was the one and only, Randy Orton. Maria didn't hesitate while pressing the talk button and put her ear against the phone and began to speak but not in the bubbly voice she usually uses.

"Hello?" Maria wasn't in a good mood to talk to Randy.

_"Hey Maria."_ Randy sounded a little nervous _"So, are you going to the beach party today?"_

"Yeah, why?"

_"Well I wanted to know if you would like to go with me since Candice is thinking about not going and we could go as friends"_ Randy hesitated on the last word.

"Randy as much as I would love to go with you," Maria started to get sarcastic. "I can't because I'm going with Cody." she said with a dreamy sigh at the end of Cody's name.

Randy had a long pause. He was almost heartbroken to hear that she was going with Cody. He couldn't stand to see Maria with another man. Randy would always get irritated and jealous when she would talk or even go out with a guy.

Randy would ask stupid questions like, where did he touch her, where does he live or what's his social sercurity number. He couldn't help it though. He wanted to protect Maria and make sure she was safe and wasn't harmed in anyway possible.

"Hello Randy? Are you there?" asked Maria to see if he was still on the other line.

_"Yeah I'm here." _Randy wasn't in the mood to talk anymore.

"Okay. Well I'll see my best friend at the beach party today right?"

_"Um, yeah, sure. Well Bye Ria."_

"Bye Randy." Maria hung up the phone and crashed onto her bed. She thought that a couple hours of sleep would do her some good in this whole situation.

She undressed and put on the over-sided t-shirt. She got into bed a snuggled with the bear Randy had given her. Maria eventually dozed off and the whole time she was thinking about Cody.

**_x------x------x------x------x------x_**

Randy walked around the house in deep thought. Why would Maria go out with Cody? What did he do wrong?

So many questions ran through his head and yet the were still unanswered. It's not that he wasn't happy for her but he wanted to take her and maybe tell her. He's been trying to tell her to take this of weight of his shoulders. He was sure that she wouldn't feel the same way but at least this wouldn't be holding him down on his relationship with Candice.

A slight tap on the shoulder made him jump a little. Randy turned around to see Candice.

"What? What do you want from me now?" a irritated Randy questioned her.

Candice was surprised by Randy's reaction. She, then, became upset. "Nevermind, I'm sorry to bother you." Candice to walk away but Randy grabbed her turned her around to face him. He could see the saddness in her eyes by his reaction.

"Candi, I'm sorry for what I said. I'm just thinking right now and I didn't expect to see you." Randy apologized.

"It's okay. I just wanted to tell you I was going to go to that beach party with you." Candice said.

_Ah, the beach party. Something I'm not looking forward too._

"Um I don't think I'm going to the party." Randy said as he fell on the couch.

"But why? You were really excited to go to this thing and now you're not going?" asked a worried Candice.

"Uh I'm having trouble with a friend that's going to be there." Randy answered.

Candice got suspious. She got a little idea of who it was too. "Is it Maria?"

Randy was shocked. How did she know? Maybe he was acting a little too upset. He had to pick another best friend of his to get Candice off track. "No. It's not Maria, it's John." he lied. "We got into a fight over the phone and we don't want to talk to or see each other either."

"Oh okay. I really wanted to go though but if you don't want to..." Randy interuppted her

"But I guess I can go and settle this thing with Cena. Just for you." Randy smiled.

"Thank you, Randy!" Candice exclaimed and jumped into his arms.

Randy chuckled while holding her. "You're welcome Candi. You know I'll do anything for you." he smiled which made her smile.

"Thanks. I'm gonna go upstairs and look for my bathing suit. I'll see you in a little." she said as she ran upstairs.

Randy plopped on the couch and covered his face with his hands. He let out a frustrated sigh and place his elbows on his knees.

_What did I just get myself into?_

**_X------X------X------X------X------X_**

Mickie walked around her house, running her hands through her hair.

What was she to do?

She had to secrets to keep. One of them being her best friend's and the other being her boyfriend's best friend's.

She had never kept a secret from Maria no matter what the causes were but this time, she had to break that cycle. It was for Maria and Randy's own good.

With the quietness in her home, she was getting more and more distracted. Quiet isn't one of Mickie's comfort zones and she needed somewhere where she could have nosey surrounding her.

She wished Maria would get here soon. That was all she could do though. Wish.

Mickie almosted jumped 5 feet in the air when she heared her cell phone ring. Picking it up, she looked at the caller ID. Maria...

"Hello?"

_"Hey Micks! I'm about 5 mintues away. You have everything?"_

"Yeah I do but someone sounds excited to be at the beach. What's happening that I don't know about?"

Maria giggles over the phone. _"Well if you must know, I'm gonna see Cody there. I think I like him, Micks."_

Mickie was surprised and a little relieved. Was she over Randy already? "Really? That's great Ria! I'm happy for you."

_"Thanks. I'm just around the corner so I'll be there in like what, 30 seconds?" _Maria, once again, giggled. _"Bye."_

Mickie smiled. "Bye." she hung up the phone and gathered her things. She was relieve now that Maria was finally over Randy and could move on with Cody. There would be no more heartbreak or crying now.

Mickie's thoughts were shattered as Maria beeped the car horn. She ran outside and got in the car, greeting her friend once more.

On their way to the beach party.

**_x------x------x------x------x------x_**

It's been a hour after everyone arrived at the beach.

Maria and Cody had been all over each other sharing smiles, some laughs, deep conversations and couple of stares. This made Randy sick to his stomach. He just sat in the sand watching them.

He should be the one Maria smiles at, not Cody.

He should be the one laughing with Maria, not Cody.

He should be the one in deep conversation with Maria, not Cody.

And _he_ should be the one staring at Maria, not _Cody._

While Candice was off talking to Melina, Mickie came over to Randy's side and sat next to him.

"Hey, you okay?" she asked noticing him staring at Maria and Cody with cold glares.

"No." was all he could simply say.

Mickie put her arms around him and lays her head on his shoulder. "It's going to be okay. You'll get over her someday." Mickie told him.

Randy sighed and looked at her. "Yeah, I hope but Mickie?."

She lefted her head to face him. "Yeah?"

Randy took a deep breath before speaking these words. "What if I don't want to?"

Mickie looked at him with confusion and shock. Was Randy actually considering to keep the feelings?

**_x------x------x------x------x------x_**

Sitting in the sand while watching the sunset, Maria was enjoying herself for the first time in months.

No depression, no crying and definitely no Randy getting in her way.

She sighed and smiled once again. She thinks she might actually like Cody. He's been there for her when she needed somebody the most.

A little tap on the shoulder strattled her until she turned around and looked up. She saw Cody with a smile on his face, which made Maria smiles even more.

"Having a good time?" asked Cody.

"I'm having a great time. Thanks for taking me." Maria answered with a smile.

"So I was wondering if you wanted to take a walk, just along the water." asked a nervous Cody.

Maria giggled at his nervousness. She stood up and took his hand. "Of course I will."

Cody's face suddenedly lit up once he heard her say those words. She pulled him along the beach side and started walking.

It was pretty quiet for a few moments but then Cody finally got enough courage to pull Maria closer and put his arm around her. Maria smiled and let out a small giggle.

Cody smiled. "Um, Maria?"

"Yes?"

"I have to tell you something."

"Okay tell me."

"Not here." Cody pulled Maria to the side behind a few bolders, out of everyone's sight.

"Okay so what did you have to tell me?" Maria asked curiously.

He took a deep breath and looked straight into her eyes. "Maria, I'm not sure if you feel the same way about me but I have feeling for you. You're beautiful, funny, sexy, smart and everything I could ask for. I really like you." Cody answered.

Being caught of guard, Maria smiled. She liked him too. That's when she pressed her lips gently against his.

Once they pulled away from each other to catch their breath, Maria began to speak. "I like you too Cody."

"You do?" Cody asked surprised.

"Yeah." Maria nodded.

The two smiled at each other for a while and then looking into each other's eyes, they shared a passionate kiss.

The best kiss Maria has had in a while.

**_x------x------x------x------x------x_**

Randy walked around the beach looking for Maria and Cody. He was sent out to find them and tell them it was time to eat.

Hopefully he would catch Maria alone and tell her that Cody is no good for her.

Walking near some bolders, he happened to hear some giggling. Maria's giggle.

Man, did he love that laugh of hers but right now, he knew she wasn't alone.

They came from behind the bolders so he followed the giggle. Once Randy went behind the bolders, he stopped dead in his tracks.

There, on the sand, was Maria and Cody sharing a kiss. A long one for that matter.

They didn't even bother to notice Randy, they didn't even know he was there with a cold glare. And without saying a word, he left them alone.

He walked right pass the tent, where the superstars and divas were in. He didn't notice that Mickie was following him.

"Randy, what's wrong?" she asked concerned.

He didn't reply. Just kept walking.

"Did you find Maria and Cody?" she asked still trying to keep up with him.

"Oh, I found them alright." Randy spoke coldly.

"Well did you tell them it's time to eat?" Mickie questioned him once again.

"Go tell them yourself. I don't want to see Maria or Cody. I found them sucking on each other's face." Randy answered.

Mickie finally got tired of walking, trying to keep up with Randy and grabbed his arm. She turned him around to face her.

"What about your feelings for her?" Mickie asked once again.

"For once, they are long gone now." And with that said, he left.

Mickie stopped with a shocked expression on her face as she watched Randy walk off the beach and out of sight.

Randy Orton was really over Maria.

Or was he?

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think of it? I'm so sorry it took so long. I'll try to update it soon as well. Thank you!**

_Next Chapter: Maria overhears Mickie, John and Randy talking about her._


	6. Give It Up

A happy Maria walked down the halls of the WWE.

She was with someone who wasn't taken. She was finally relieved about that. Never having luck with guys, she finally had something to be happy about.

Maria was always in a dating storyline and always ended falling for the guy. But whenever, she asked him out, he always rejected her because he was either with someone else or only saw her as the dreaded "friend".

Once she finally got over falling for the guys she worked with, Maria started liking guys who were like Randy, taken.

But she had broken the habit with Cody. She never thought it would be Cody but he showed her that he can be trusted and loved by her.

The kiss they shared on the weekend sprang up into her mind. He was a good kisser too.

But then another person made its way into her mind. Randy.

She hadn't seen him all night that night either. Where could he have gone? Was he with Candice?

She shook her head in disagreement with herself. Last time she saw Randy, he was talking to Mickie. Mickie James.

That was brought to her mind. Why were Randy and Mickie talking? To each other? Didn't Mickie hate him? Was Randy even fond of Mickie? This brought more questions to her mind. What was exactly going on between Mickie and Randy?

Shaking her head, Maria obviously knew that Randy and Mickie wasn't doing anything behind her back.

"I mean Candice's back." she corrected herself. Out of sudden curiosity, Maria wondered what Cody was doing after the show. She wanted to see if they could be together tonight.

Maria reached into her back pocket of her jeans and pulled out her phone.

She quickly dialed Cody's number, hoping for him to answer her.

_"Hello?" _Cody answered.

"Hey Cody baby." Maria replied in her excited, bubbly voice.

_"Hey Boop, how are you?" _Cody asked, chuckling at her excitement to talk to him.

"I'm good, just wanted to talk to you." Maria leaned against a nearby wall, while twirl a piece of her red locks around her index finger. "So what are you doing after the show?"

_"Let me think, hmm." _he heard Maria giggle softly and smiled to himself. _"I'm not doing anything, what do you have in mind?"_

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go out. Maybe to a movie, or dinner or something in that category."

_"Okay, how about we take a walk around the park? How's that sound?"_

Maria almost jumped in excitement. "That sounds great!" she was sounding too excited. Feeling a little embarrassed, she change her tone. "Oh I mean, uh yeah that sounds fun."

Cody laughed at the sound of her voice. "Okay, I have to go. I'll see later tonight?"

Maria smiled. "Definitely. Bye baby." Maria quickly end the call and ran towards Mickie's locker room. She was suddenly stopped when she bumped into a tall figure. She looked up and it was Randy.

"Randy!" she exclaimed. Maria hugged him but wasn't hugged back. She wondered why.

She smiled at him, he didn't smile back. She only received a cold glare with those icy blue eyes.

"Um where were you? At the party. I was looking all over the place for you." Maria told him.

"That's a surprised." Randy muttered under his breath.

Unfortunately, Maria heard him. "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing." Randy replied quietly.

"No what are you talking about? I'm always looking for you when I can't find you." Maria reassured.

"Didn't seem like it when you were sucking faces with Cody." he said, trying to shield his angry.

Maria felt a little embarrassed from Randy seeing her and Cody. "Oh, you saw that?"

"Kind of hard to miss when you hear a girl giggle like you did." he crossed his arms across his chest, being given a cold chill up his spine thinking about the scene.

"Oh. Well um why did you leave the party early? I had to give a Candice a ride home. You know how much I hate her." Maria complained, poking his chest.

Randy pushed her hand off of him. Maria looked shocked. "What's wrong?" she asked.

Randy shook his head. "Nothing."

"Stop telling me nothing when there's obviously something wrong. Now what is it?" Maria demanded.

"There's nothing wrong." Randy said through his teeth.

"Yes there is. Now tell me." Maria told him.

"Oh my god, Maria. Leave it alone! If I don't want to tell you then shut your mouth! Stop trying to pry it out of me when obviously you wouldn't understand!" Randy finally snapped.

Maria was shocked at his reaction. She didn't know it was that bad of a problem. "Randy I-" she never got to finish her sentence when Randy interrupted her.

"Just leave me alone, Maria." and with that, he walked past her. Leaving her staring into the space where he stood.

**x------x------x------x------x------x**

Randy walked through the halls backstage, trying to figure out what he was going to do.

He had completely snapped at Maria for her trying to help him with his problem. He didn't mean to do it but then again she just wouldn't understand what he's going through at the moment.

And what he said to Mickie was an absolute, complete lie. He wasn't over Maria, not even close to it. Maria was the love of his life, Randy just couldn't let go of her.

He knew she was - is - probably involved with Cody but he couldn't help, even if he was with Candice. But he still had to choose one.

Yes, he loved Candice but he wasn't in love with her. And he loved Maria but she was now off-limits. He was couldn't do anything.

_Maria or Candice?_

_Candice or Maria?_

"This is so frustrating." Randy said to himself. Why couldn't he just love Maria like a sister? Why did she have to be so special to him? These are the questions that float in Randy's head that makes him want to put his fist through a wall. More like putting it through Cody though.

Walking into his lockeroom, Randy was hoping to be alone so he could think about what he was going to do about Maria. Instead, he was greeted by two glares. Mickie and John.

Scratching the back of his neck, he knew that they were there for. They wanted answers. Answers to the questions about what's going on between him and Maria.

"Okay I know why you guys are here." he said, heading towards the lockeroom couch.

All they did was stay quiet.

"Are you guys going to talk or not?" Randy asked clearly frustrated with the silence.

Mickie and John exchanged looks to each other. One of them had to talk first.

"You want to go first or should I?" John questioned.

Mickie shrugged. "I'll go first." she replied walking towards Randy and stood in front of him.

"Okay Orton, you want to explain why you're so pissed off? I mean, Maria seems like she's happy with Cody." Mickie started.

"That's the problem." Randy mumbled under his breath.

"What you don't want her to be happy?" Mickie asked.

"Of course I want her to be happy." Randy retorted.

"Then what's your deal?"

"She's not happy with me!"

The room suddenly got quiet. Randy sighed.

"I want her to be happy with me. I want to be the one to hold her and kiss her. I know I'm with Candice and I love her, I really do but I'm not in love with her. She's just not the right one for me. I'm in love with Maria but I can't tell her because she's with Rhodes." Randy looked away. "If I could have just told her before then this would have never began."

Mickie shook her head, sighing. She looked at John, signalling that it was his turn. He nodded, switching places with Mickie as he sat on the couch.

"Randy, you know you're like a brother to me and I hate seeing you like this but it might be time to let her go." John shook his head.

Randy looked at the former WWE champion in complete shock. "John you know I-"

"It's not going to help you or anyone else if you keep yourself like this. If she realizes that you're the right one for her then it'll happen. But right now, she's with someone else and if that takes weeks, maybe even months, for them to break up then so be it."

Mickie decided to join in and sat next to Randy. "Maria is my best friend, so I know her better than anyone else. She'll find out soon that you love her and care for her." She shrugged. "Maybe not now but soon enough."

Randy nodded. Maybe they were right, it might be time to move on and be with Candice. He stood up.

"Alright I'll try it. I just don't want to lose her. I'm in love with her still." Randy confessed looking down at the ground.

Mickie stood up and put her hand on his shoulder. She nodded. "I know, Randy. " she sighed. "I know."

**x------x------x------x------x------x**

Outside of the locker stood Maria. She had heard the whole conversation they were having. She's was completely surprised that Randy was in love with her just like she was in love with him.

She leaned against door in utter shock. Then...

The door opened and Randy was standing in the way.

* * *

So what do you guys think?  
The sixth chapter in the story.  
I really like how this turned out, it's really good  
So Maria found out that Randy is in love with her.  
What do you think she's going to say to him now?  
And I think that you guys will like it too.  
Well at least I hope you will.  
So again, for now on, I will not put up any previews for the ext chapters.  
Now I want them to be a surprise.  
Next chapter will be up soon enough, I hope. LOL  
Please read and review.  
Thank you, you guys are awesome!

**xoxo; Briana**


End file.
